


Requirements are as follows...

by Knowmefirst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria needs a job and desperately. When an ad capture her eye, she doesn't take the time to think about it and answer it. She never expected that she was about to meet a man that will change her life in many ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requirements are as follows...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> scribblemyname, I took your AU and ran with it, I try to give you something that you could enjoy and I respected your dislikes and likes. I hope I made it justice and wrote something that you'll enjoy. 
> 
> Mods, thank you for the extension!
> 
> Not beta (looking for one)

(Banner)

Maria sat at the kitchen looking through the job section of the newspaper she needed to find a job and at this point any job was better that no job. She gave a frustrated sigh when she was nearing the end of the job section and still nothing that she could do. Is not that she couldn't do them, but she didn't had the diplomas to say that she knew how to and now everyone needed diplomas, next time people will need a diploma to flip burgers. She gave a laugh at the thought, she had just pick up her coffee mug when an ad capture her eye. She lean closer to read it.

 

(Ad goes here)

 

Okay this didn't sound that bad, she got up and went to get her laptop and sat down to write an email and attach her resume and hit send. Well there it was all done, all she could do now was wait. Is not as there was anything to lose, the only thing they could do is tell her that the job has been taken or that she doesn’t have what it takes. Nothing new there, that is for sure. She gave a sigh and got up to get ready for the day, she had to meet her mother in an hour and her mother was not one to be kept waiting.

Maria curse as she park, great she was late and her mother probably was making that face that made her look as if she had a sour candy in her mouth. She turn her around and her mother was tapping her foot in the ground and her arms cross over her apple breast and the face in place.

“You’re late Maria. You know I hate being kept waiting.”

“I’m sorry, Mom. You are not going to believe, but I got stuck in traffic as there were fixing the main road.” Maria smile innocently and walk up to her mom and kiss her cheek.

“Why is it that whenever you’re late is traffic?” Mrs. Hill asks as she offers her cheek for the kiss.

Maria only smiles and walks with her mother into the restaurant; they took a booth near the window and sat down as they waited for the waitress to come. However, Maria had just relaxed into the booth when her mother started with the questions.  

“How is work hunting going?” Mrs. Hill said as she look through her bag, not paying attention to her daughter.

Maria mentally sighed and pasted a smile, “Is going great, mom.”

“Mmm, then that means you haven’t found anything yet.” Mrs. Hill gave a happy sound when she found her pill case.

“No…I’m mean yes, I have found a job, and as a matter of fact I have an interview on Monday.” Maria said quickly, mentally hopping that it would be truth or else she didn’t want to tell her mom she had lied.

That announcement made Mrs. Hill stand up straighter. “You do? Where?”

Well damn, “Is in an office not far from here. I’ll be a secretary of sorts.”

Mrs. Hill was about to ask something else, when the waitress arrive. Maria gave thanks to whoever was hearing for the timely interruption. After they order it wasn’t long before their food arrive and the conversation move from work to her dad and what he’ll been doing and that she should visit him more often. Maria only smile and reply in the appropriate places. She loves her mother, but sometimes she could be overbearing.

Later that day when she arrives home she opens her laptop to check her email and saw a reply from the job she had apply for that morning. She clicks on the email and held her breath and let out in a whoosh when she notices that they were asking her if she could go to an interview the next day at three. She smile and wrote that yes, she was going to be able to go; she hit send and jump in joy. At least she had a got a job interview that was more that she had gotten for the others.

 

 

Maria drove to her interview and once she park she check herself in the car mirror to make sure her make-up was not smudge and with a deep breath she left her car and walk to the building. Opening the door she found herself in a big lobby with elevators to her left and right and a big visitor’s desk in the center. She walk up to the desk and waited for the receptionist to notice her.  

“How may I help you?” The lady ask.

“Yes, I have an appointment at three.” Maria said, wishing she knew more than that.

What if the lady ask her if she knew with who? She didn’t even knew the name of the person hiring. Shouldn’t she had ask that in the email after confirming that she was able to come for the interview?

“May I have your name.” The lady smile.

“Yes, Maria Hill.”

The lady only smile and turn back to her computer and after a few clicks. She turn back to her and handed her a visitors badge and pass it to Maria.

“Here is your pass, take one of the elevators and go to floor sixty-four.”

Maria pick it up and click it to breast pocket, “Thank you.”

“One more thing, once you reach your floor tell them your name and they tell you where to go.”

With another thank you, Maria went to the elevators once the door close she let herself lean against the wall. Damn this building was grander than what she had original thought when she had seen the ad yesterday.  She walk out of the elevator and move towards the front desk, here another lady sat looking identical to the lady from the first floor and if Maira gave it a guess down to her shoes. She smile politely and waited.

“Maria Hills.”

“Hello Miss. Hills. We been waiting for you.” The lady got up and rounded the desk, “Please follow me.”

Maria follow the lady down some hallways until they reach a room with an empty desk to the left a double door.

“Please wait here.” The lady knock briskly on the door and open it.

Maria stood there looking around, it was a big reception area this must be the position that she had apply for.  Not long after the lady came out and indicated her to enter. Maria thank her and enter the office and she stop at the view behind the desk was the most breath taking view she had ever seen.

“Please close the door and take a seat.” A smooth said to her right.

Maria gave a little start and turn to do exactly what she was ask to do and then taking a seat in front of the desk. She was wondering what was taking so long when she capture movement from her left and was about to turn when the man move to his desk. Maria was afraid that her month was hanging open, but to her credit she was aloud when she notice the man sitting in front of her.

The man was gorgeous, lean body with muscles that bunch under his shirt when he move, he was dress in a white long sleeve shirt and grey pants with his maroon tie loosely tied. And his eyes, beautiful sky blue that just stare right through.

“I was really impressed with your resume.” He pulls it out and looks at it again. “I’m looking for someone to basically manage my agenda and answer phones and so on.” He looks up.

Maria nodded.

“How soon can you start?”

What? That quickly?

“I can start as soon as possible.” Maria said as she looks up.

“That is great, how about now.”

Maria only blink her eyes and nodded, she wonder what had she gotten into, but for the first time something inside of her couldn’t wait to find out. 

 

 

 


End file.
